


Three to Five

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Little Mark performs at the school event. His parents, Taeyong and Jaehyun are there to support him.





	Three to Five

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because someone sent a cc asking if I'm gonna write a domestic jaeyong. And it's been a long time since the last one I posted, so here it is! I hope it doesn't suck. Also, not proofread, hehe (you know me). 
> 
> Enjoy? uwu

A series of soft thuds come from the living room before the pair of small feet stops next to a pair of big ones. The sight looks like a perfect picture to paint. Mark’s tiny hand tugs gently on the hem of his father’s shirt as he tries to get the latter’s attention. 

 

“Papa,” A pout appears on his lips. “Help me wear my shoes.” His little toes curl and scratch against the brown carpet impatiently. “Dunno how to tie it yet…”

 

Taeyong closes the drawer, sprays his favorite perfume and takes in a lungful of its scent before finally indulging his five year-old son with the much needed attention. “Didn’t I tell you to listen to me when I taught you three times?” He calmly asks, voice soft as he picks up the kid and heads to the living room. There at the foot of the couch are two red and black sneakers. 

 

He puts Mark down so the child can take a seat. Taeyong proceeds to show, for the nth time, how to properly wear shoes and tie the laces. “You pull this one out so it tightens, bend the ends in and make a knot. Like those berry knots you eat. See?” Taeyong peers up his son and grins. “That’s easy, right?”

 

Gleaming, the child nods firmly before hopping off of the couch, only to run towards his other father. Taeyong shakes his head and gets up, following Mark.

 

Jaehyun’s hug is still as warm as before - nothing changed. He allows himself to get wrapped in strong arms, face buried on his husband’s shoulder. 

 

“Are my babies ready?” 

 

“Yep!” Mark responds excitedly, bouncing on his heels while he clings to Jaehyun’s leg. “Let’s go, let’s go! Don’t wanna be late!”

 

Reluctantly and very much needy for some attention too, Taeyong pries out of the hug and welcomes the kiss on his lips from Jaehyun. Mark whines, stomping. 

 

“Alright, buddy. Papa just needed some moochies from daddy.” Jaehyun smiles so wide his face whiskers show. It’s Taeyong’s favorite kind of Jaehyun smile. It’s big and radiant and real. 

 

Not wanting to be late to the event, they all go out, with Taeyong making sure the door and windows are locked before strapping himself safe in the car’s passenger seat. Soon, they’re on the road to Mark’s school. 

 

It’s a cloudy day today. The sun barely peeks from the corners of the thick clouds. Taeyong thinks it’s a perfect day - the weather forecast said there was a possibility of drizzles. Good thing, the weather works according to their favor. Mark’s school is holding an event outside and it would be a hassle if it rains. 

 

“Papa, daddy? Are you going to watch me dance?” Mark asks, gripping the seatbelt. His feet wave anxiously while he watches the change of scenery as the car speeds. 

 

Immediately sensing the worry coming from their son, Taeyong turns a bit to look at the little boy with a reassuring smile. “Of course! That’s why your daddy and I are going too. We told you, right? We’ll take pictures and videos so we can watch when we get home.”

 

The boy’s lips curl downward, his eyes holding an amount of uncertainty. “What if I mess up, papa? Teacher Ten taught us the dance but I might forget!” And soon enough, his bright eyes well up, the tears threatening to roll down his fair, chubby cheeks. “Please don’t watch me then…”

 

Taeyong’s heart breaks. He can almost hear the pieces shatter into smaller shards, and he holds back a sigh as a hand holds his, giving it a squeeze. Jaehyun’s eyes are on the road when he looks at his husband.

 

“No matter what, baby, we’ll always be proud of you. We know you’ll do great,” Jaehyun slows down to make a turn, and continues as they go straight down the highway. “And even if you make a mistake, we won’t be sad. Mark always does his best, right? You can always get up and continue. And papa and I will be there to cheer.” 

 

If Taeyong could only check himself in the mirror, he’s sure he’d see the overflowing ocean of love from his eyes, only for Jaehyun and Mark. He made the right choice of fighting for their relationship. He made the right choice of keeping Mark even if came earlier than planned. He made the right choice of putting his family first before anything else. 

 

When he glances back at the boy, the frown is gone, replaced with a cheeky smile and shining eyes. 

 

“Promise?! Then Mark will do his best. He’s going to dance with Haechan and Jeno and Jaemin and Jisung and Chenle and Renjun! Daddy, film my classmates too, okay?!” 

 

“Of course,” For a second, Jaehyun looks at the restless boy through the rearview mirror before he focuses back on the road, one hand still holding Taeyong’s. “I’ll take your pictures after the event, too.”

 

Taeyong then brings his husband’s hand to his face, nuzzling it with a low hum. “I love you both.”

 

And even as his eyes remain close, he knows Jaehyun’s expression matches his, wearing nothing but love and adoration for their small family. 

 

“I love you both, too.” 

  
  
  


 

They arrive at school early enough for Mark to join his classmates backstage. The couple luckily finds a good spot in the audience area where they will have a good view of the performances. 

 

The kindergarten is small, only housing twenty five students for their first year of operation. It’s owned by their friend, Ten and his fellow teacher slash husband, Johnny. Building their own school had been the two’s dream since college and it’s heartwarming to see them fulfill it. 

 

“Do you have the program?” Jaehyun asks. 

 

“Mhm,” Taeyong pulls out a thin booklet from his bag and hands it to the other. “How long is it gonna be again?”

 

Jaehyun browses, scans through names before answering his husband’s question. “Two hours. There will be a snack time for the kids after.”

 

“Only for the kids?” The older of the two almost whines, rubbing his stomach. “But I wanna eat too.”

 

“Leave the snacks for the kids, Taeyong hyung. You’re not five anymore. Quit acting like it.” A different voice pops through their conversation and they both turn to see Ten in his usual teacher’s uniform.

 

“Ten! Oh please, save me a little. Where’s Johnny?” Taeyong scans the crowd shortly before turning back to the Thai when he fails to find the person he’s looking for. “Is it gonna be fun? The dance? Mark was kind of worried.”

 

The Thai teacher snorts, waving at a parent before releasing a sigh. “Of course it will be. What do you expect from me? Your son is a perfectionist. He really took after the both of you but I know he’ll leave you two gawking later.” He proudly says, knowing how the practices turned out. “Alright, I need to go back. Johnny and I will meet you after this.” 

 

“Okay, good luck!” Jaehyun yells, catching the other parents’ attention. He only stops snickering when Taeyong slaps his arm, and soothingly rubs it. “What did I do?”

 

“You’re already being embarrassing, Jae.” The black haired man complains, a little red in the face. “Mark is going to pretend he doesn’t know you.”

 

The remark makes Jaehyun’s brow pique in amusement. “Oh really? What about you? Are you going to shun me, baby? Banish me because I’m being a cool dad?” He teasingly pokes the other’s side, tickling. Taeyong yelps with a giggle before linking arms with his husband. 

 

Several minutes of chattering pass by before Ten goes up on stage to greet the parents and the other teachers. The program promptly starts after his opening remark with a group of little girls in their cute, pink dresses to dance to the Cinderella song. 

 

The performance is magical in visuals and vibe as the beautiful kids prance around with smiles and giggles, waving their wands. They are a little bit out of sync, but that isn’t important when they’re all clearly enjoying it and that’s what matters. Ten looks very proud of them, clapping and singing along as though to tell the girls they are doing well. As expected from a great teacher. 

 

“They look like fairies,” Taeyong comments, slightly moving side to side, following the music. “I want a daughter too…”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything but the smile on his face widens at the slightest bit and the stars in his eyes grow in number. Soon the girls’ performance comes to an end and they all give them a round of applause, with the girls’ parents even shouting their praises. 

 

The next performance follows not long after. Taeyong remembers the kid. His name is Mingyu. He met the boy when he picked up Mark one day. Mingyu was crying because he was the only kid left. The mother was late. He stayed behind that day, secretly watching from inside the car as Ten mildly scolded Mingyu’s mother for, apparently, forgetting her child. Taeyong felt proud of himself that day not because he was eavesdropping, Ten called him out on that, but because regardless of the demand of his workload, he will never put Mark aside. 

 

He gets pulled out of trance when Mingyu begins his performance. The boy prepared spoken poetry for everyone. The topic is about children and their simple happiness, as well love for their parents. Taeyong’s heart melts and he tugs at Jaehyun’s hand, leaning close to whisper. 

 

“Do you think Mark feels the same way about us?”

 

It doesn’t even take Jaehyun a second to nod, patting his husband’s hand. “Mark loves us as much as we love him.”

 

Jaehyun is right.  _ Why did I even question that _ , he muses. Mark, even though not verbally, shows his love for his parents through actions - hugs, kisses, those messy but adorable drawings of the three of them holding hands at the park. Even at school, surrounded by his friends, Mark thinks of his parents. 

 

Mingyu ends his poetry with a short message to his mom and dad, voice a little shaky. It’s such a sight to see, a boy tearing up because of his love for his parents that Jaehyun can’t help but take a photo and record the part when the child runs up to his parents to give them roses each, which were tucked behind him. 

 

The program continues with a short play about cats and dogs and how they ended the stereotype of always fighting each other. Some kids are dressed in a cat costume, while the others are the dogs. Taeyong reminds Jaehyun to keep filming so they can watch it again some time. 

 

Sounds of clapping and praises linger in the air. Taeyong leans back, lips pressed firmly as he tries to find where Mark’s group is. 

 

An hour passes. Individual performances happened, and a video was played through the projector showing the kids in class. Just as when Taeyong begins to feel impatient, even considering that maybe his son is not dancing anymore, Johnny takes the stage to give his speech and announces the second to the last performance. 

 

“We are sad to say that the event is almost finished but there’s more to come in the future. This is only the start of witnessing the potential of our little children. We hope that you help us hone their talents by giving them the support and encouragement they need. So for now,” Johnny grins, cueing someone at the side. “Let’s give a hand to Chubby Cheeks Kindergarten’s little dance crew.” 

 

It turns out, there was a slight change in the sequencing of the performances so Mark and his friends are the last act. Taeyong gets up and cheers, not minding whether the people at the back can see or not as he pulls out his phone to record. He shouts Mark’s name, waving so that the boy sees where he is. At the side, Jaehyun shakes his head, mumbling something about being embarrassing. He stands too, nevertheless, ready to cheer for their boy. 

 

The song starts. Mark takes the center spot. Taeyong is left gasping every now and then, fanning himself as his eyes begin to water. He’s just so,  _ so  _ proud of Mark. The boy must have worked so hard for this. He didn’t even know his son can dance  _ that  _ good! It’s a total surprise.

 

Taeyong tries his best to keep his hand steady while he watches the boys on stage. He doesn’t want to watch them through the phone because it’s extra special to see them, especially Mark without a barrier. 

 

“That’s my baby! Mark you dance so, so well!” He chokes on a sob, and he hears a soft chuckling next to him but instead of elbowing Jaehyun like he usually does when the other makes fun of him, he leans into the warmth of a side hug, with Jaehyun’s arm draped over his shoulders. 

 

Three minutes finishes too fast. The next thing they know, Mark is jogging to where they are and tries to hug them both with his short arms, face buried on Jaehyun’s stomach. 

 

“Baby, we recorded it! Let’s watch later!” Jaehyun says, brushing his fingers through the little boy’s silky hair. 

 

When Mark refuses to look and his body quivers, Taeyong gently pulls him and cups his cheeks, swiping away the teardrops with his thumbs. Jaehyun blinks a few times before glancing down the wet patch on his shirt.

 

“Love, what’s wrong? Daddy and I are so proud of you. Why are you crying? You did so well…”

 

_Hiccup_. “Because I didn’t forget the dance, papa. And you were so happy while watching me. I could hear you and you cried too.” Mark hiccups again before suddenly wrapping his arms around his papa. “I love you papa. I love you too, daddy.” 

 

Jaehyun kneels down to his son’s height and hugs the boy tight, kissing the side of his head. “We love you, buddy. You’ll grow up to be like your papa.”

 

Mark gasps sharply, gaping at his daddy. “Papa was a dancer, you said!” He turns to his other father who ruffles his hair. “Papa! I’ll be like you?”

 

“Yes, Markie. All is possible if you put your heart and mind to it.” 

 

The smile stretching across the boy’s face pieces back the broken shards of Taeyong’s heart from earlier. They, as a family, still have a long way to go. But through the journey, they will do nothing but guide their sweet little son the path that will make him happy. It’s not important if he makes a lot of money - what matters is Mark will love the way his life runs its pace. 

 

Dreams shouldn’t stay as dreams. Dreams are made to become reality. 

 

The last stage is for the five teachers: Teachers Johnny, Ten, Winwin, Yuta and Jungwoo. They danced, too, and albeit funnily, it brought laughs to the students and parents. They really did a good job in organizing the program. The two hours was worth it. And it could’ve been a little longer, but Taeyong won’t say it out loud that he just really wants to see more of Mark dancing with his cute friends.

  
  
  


 

The family bids goodbye to Johnny and Ten, and before they get into the car, Taeyong manages to grab a snack and hides it swiftly in his bag. Ten caught the act, but didn’t say anything. He understands that Taeyong is nothing but a slave to the sweets. 

 

“Okay,” Jaehyun starts the engine and maneuvers out of the parking space. “To celebrate our future professional dancer’s first stage, where should we have our lunch?”

 

“Markie, where do you wanna go?” Taeyong asks the boy who’s still buzzed with adrenaline. “Baby gets to decide today.”

 

Mark clasps his hands together, eyes hopeful. “Anywhere with fried chicken, papa?! Daddy?! And can we please go to the aquarium after?” He bats his eyes cutely like a pup, lips pouting. “Please please please please please?”

 

Wanting to spoil Mark for today, Taeyong agrees, sending the kid in a mess of giggles in his seat. 

  
  
  


The trio had their lunch at a nearby fast food. Mark is too excited to see the sea creatures that he finished his lunch in record time, rushing his parents who were only halfway to finishing their meal. But because today is a Jung Mark day, they don’t have a say so the couple asks for their leftover to packed as takeaways. 

 

As soon as the tickets are taped around their wrists, Mark sprints to the snack bar, pointing at a small box of popcorn. Jaehyun buys two; one for Mark and one that he and Taeyong can share. 

 

“Baby, don’t stray too far from us, hm?” Taeyong keeps his eyes on the boy who’s tapping the glass, and talking with the fish mouthing on it. “Let’s go to the second floor after; the sting rays are there.” 

 

“Okay, papa.” Mark mumbles, feeding himself some popcorn. “Papa, can we have a pet fish at home? Please buy me a bowl, too?”

 

Taeyong glances at Jaehyun. 

 

“Don’t you like little Tobi turtle anymore?” Jaehyun hands the boy a bottle of water. “He’ll get sad if you neglect him.”

 

“No, daddy. I won’t neglect him. Tobi and fish can be friends.” Mark takes a few gulps of the water and says his thanks to his daddy when he returns the bottle. “Please…?”

 

There’s that puppy look again. They both know they can’t argue with Mark when the boy pulls that trick. Taeyong just hopes Mark isn’t getting too spoiled. “Your daddy and I will get you a pet fish  _ but  _ only if you clean your room and pick up the legos. Papa stepped on one this morning and it hurt…”

 

Added with a pout of his own version, Taeyong does his best to imitate Mark’s puppy look. Jaehyun steals a kiss from him, right in front of everyone, and he’s  _ this  _ close to pinching his husband’s nip (which he does in bed because Jaehyun is  _ really  _ sensitive there and Taeyong  _ lives  _ for it) just to get back.

 

But of course, as someone with so much dignity left in him, Taeyong resorts to scrunching his nose, opting to take the easier route of telling Jaehyun he’ll get it when they get home. 

 

Their son tilts his head a little, hand buried in the box of popcorn. “Stingrays first, kiss later, please. And papa, I promise to clean my room!”

 

Slightly taken aback and scandalized by his son’s comment, Taeyong just wordlessly nods and leads the way to the second floor where Mark’s favorite stingrays and sharks are, as well as the tiny octopuses. 

 

Just as Taeyong’s about to tell Mark not to stray for the second time, the boy is already several feet away from them, enjoying himself. He’s left without a choice but to let the kid, certain that Mark won’t go anywhere they can’t see him or do something that’ll worry his parents. 

 

“You’re worrying too much. Mark knows not to upset us.” Jaehyun wipes the cheese powder off of the other’s bottom lip. “Look behind you; the octopus wants to shake hands.”

 

Taeyong pins his husband a funny look before turning to see one of the octopus’ limbs glued to the glass. Chuckling, he presses his palm on it. “Hello, Mr. Octo, I’m Taeyong.” He steps closer, wanting to see more of the creature. “This handsome one next to me is my husband, Jaehyunie. Shake hands with him too!”

 

The octopus doesn’t move away from the glass. Jaehyun presses his palm next to Taeyong’s, but the octopus attaches another of its limbs below the one Taeyong’s  _ shaking _ , right in front of his belly. 

 

Jaehyun huffs. “I think he doesn’t like me.” 

 

He knows he’s reaching, and probably delusional for thinking that  _ maybe  _ the octopus is ignoring Jaehyun to make friends with someone else ㅡ specifically to the two tiny beans in his stomach that Taeyong is yet to tell his husband. 

 

A week ago, he went to the doctor to hopefully confirm his intuition. And Taeyong is right, just like the first time he got pregnant. This time, though, they are having twins. 

 

_ Good lord, let these babies be healthy,  _ he wishes just as the octopus adds another arm next to the one opposite Taeyong’s belly. 

 

“I get it,” Jaehyun actually looks defeated. “I’m not good with water animals.” 

 

“Maybe you’re good with beans?” Taeyong teases ambiguously, eyes trained on the octopus. 

 

The other man makes a confused sound, crossing his arms as he takes in all of Taeyong at the moment - the ripples of water reflect on the older’s face, making him look  _ otherworldly _ . Taeyong just got even more beautiful than he already is.

 

“I’m allergic to beans.”

 

“Oh trust me, love,” Taeyong finally looks at his husband, hiding a secret beneath the fond smile just as Mark runs back to them talking about stingrays. “I’m giving you more beans.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
